


Karkat==> Become Karkitty.

by CannibalKitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Karkitty, M/M, Neko Karkat, Some adorable fanservice, no archive warnings YET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKitten/pseuds/CannibalKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets into a gherkin and somehow becomes Karkitty. Sollux is tasked with finding out how the fuck this happened, and, in the process, decides that maybe he'll hide what he finds in favour of keeping Karkat around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat==> Become Karkitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and establishing chapters.  
> I can't help it, it's my OTP and I love kitties.  
> And smut, but that comes later.  
> * wink*

" Oh my god, what even fucking happened."

" I don't know, meow, do something to fix it!" You were snickering at the troll before you, " Shit, KK, you're kind of adorable."

" I LOOK LIKE SOMETHING NEPETA DREAMED UP, MEOW." Karkat hissed, his tail ruffling. His ears flattened rubbing against his horns and making him flush during his rant. He was more.. Plush looking than usual. You reached out and ruffled his hair, considerably softer than usual. You heard a soft rumbling and noticed that Karkat shut his eyes, his face flushed in content pleasure. He was purring. You snorted and covered your mouth, " Oh my god, KK..."

" W-What, meow? I can't help it! I told you to do something!"

" What do you want me to do?"

" YOU'RE THE SELF-PROCLAIMED GENIUS, HERE."

" Fine, fine, come inside." You said, turning to let him inside. Karkat darted inside and hopped onto a small pile of your clothes. You shut the door and walked to him, pressing on his side with your foot. He looked up at you, stomach up, back arched, and hands pulled into his chest. You lifted a brow, " What are you doing?"

" I feel like I need to! They smell.. Like you..." He kept rolling in your clothes, pulling a pair of your jeans to his face and inhaling. You scoffed and picked him up, him immediately wriggling in your arms, " Put me down, fuckass, meow!"

" I'm just taking you to the respite block to see if I can figure out what happened." You said, and he continued trying to move until he was comfortable. He looked up at you, eyes bigger than normal. Your pants were still in his arms and you rolled your eyes, " You're a mess, KK."

" Fuck you, meow, hurry up." You complied and walked to your respite block, setting Karkat on his feet and walking to your computer and sitting down. You started searching online for not-fanfic troll-turning-into-cat-troll shenanigans. Karkat dashed over and sat on your desk, knocking shit off in the process. You look at him and scold him, " KK, what the fuck, get down!"

" No!" He hissed, carrying your jeans in his mouth when you started swatting at him. He skittered across your desk, mashing your keyboard and shutting it down. You tried to grab him, " What the hell, KK!? Can't you just sit still!?" He moved under your desk, knees to his chest and hands on his head defensively. You sigh and boot up your husktop again, searching shit up. You felt something touching your knee. And then something in your lap. You look down and see Karkat trying to fit in your lap. You sigh, " KK, if I let you sit in my lap, will you fucking sit still?"

" ... Yes." He said, immediately crawling up. You scoot back to give him more room and he sits sideways, legs slung over the arm of the chair and jeans held to his chest. He looked at the computer, " Well go ahead, bulgefucker."

" Yeah, whatever." You reply, scooting the chair forward and effectively securing Karkat in his place. You continued looking for shit. You weren't looking for certain things because this was, in its purest form, shit. You look down and see Karkat nuzzled into your chest and internally gasp. Fuck, he's adorable. Nepeta knows her shit, Karkitty is probably the cutest fucking idea to ever have. " Mew, are you done yet?"

" Couldn't find anything." You said. It wasn't a lie, but it's not like your still looking right now. Look at this fucker. He's precious. " You going to go, now?"

" Nope."

" Wait, what?"

" I'm not leaving until you find out what to do."

" Why not?"

" Because, do you know how fucking lonely it is to be a cat? No, of course you fucking don't, meow. I need constant attention. My fucking lusus isn't going to provide the very unique needs I have."

" What unique needs!?"

He hissed and grabbed your hand, nipping your wrist softly. You snorted again and rubbed behind his ears and at the base of his horns, making him purr softly. You snicker a bit, " Are you planning to stay here?"

" I just told you yes.."

" Where are you going to sleep?"

" ... With you, meow." His eyes look at you, big and red and... Fuck, you can't deny that. It's not like he hasn't been in your mind lately. Flushcrush, that's him.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, full of dialogue, only for establishment. It'll be good, yus. Nyehehehe owo


End file.
